1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a beverage container, and in particular to a heated beverage container including a cup, a heating element enclosed within the cup, and a removable battery power source. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a heated beverage container including a cup, a heating element enclosed within the cup, and a removable battery power source, wherein the cup is watertight and capable of being submerged in water when the battery power source is removed without damaging the cup, and further wherein the cup and battery power source are portable when the battery power source is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known methods and devices for heating beverage containers typically include a heating element secured to the bottom of the container, or a heating element on which the container rests. These devices heat the container and liquid through the bottom of the container. These devices have a tendency to overheat liquid in the bottom of the container while allowing liquid at the top of the container to cool. Therefore, the liquid will not be maintained at a constant, desired temperature.
These devices typically include a cup which is temporarily coupled to a heating element for warming the liquid in the cup. Once the liquid is warm, the cup is removed from the heating element and utilized. Other devices include a heating element formed in the bottom of the cup which is temporarily connected to a power source for warming the liquid. Once the liquid is warm, the cup and heating element are removed from the power source and utilized. In both of these types of devices, the liquid is allowed to cool while the cup is used. In order to warm the liquid, the cup must be reconnected to either the heating element or the power supply.